


To the best of her ability and beyond

by Dancefight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancefight/pseuds/Dancefight
Summary: Lexa has faced many challenges, so what's one more? Right?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	To the best of her ability and beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Hi There! This has been on my mind for a long time and I finally decided to write it and post it here. It's a one-shot...maybe...possibly...

In her first years as Commander, if someone had told her this would happen she might have thought them insane, maybe even cut out their tongue for saying such preposterous things. She didn't even consider the fact this could happen to her. Titus’ lessons still linger in the back of her mind, even now. To be Commander is to be alone. And how she believed it after Costia’s decapitated head looked back at her from the bedside table she found it on. Never again was she going to be foolish enough to think that as Commander she had a chance at love..

It wasn’t uncommon for a Commander to love, there are writings in the archives stating that plenty of other Commanders had loved someone, even Pramheda Becca fell in love. A brief memory from the flame flashed through her head then, of Becca being burned alive by a group of people, lead by the man she once loved. She shook her head clear of the memory, the first time she had seen this was at her first night of sleep as Commander. She had only been fifteen summers old and after witnessing the first Commander burn alive, she refused to sleep for days until the fatigue was so bad that she could not stop sleep from taking her anymore. Back then, Lexa had a lot of trouble adjusting to the flame, making sure the voices in her head didn't take over. But now she knew how to deal with them, often just ignoring them completely, shrugging them off with ease. 

The vision of Pramheda Becca appearing just now was another attempt from some of them to warn her, they never stop trying, no matter what Lexa does. They can try all they want, nothing they do or say will ever make her change her mind. Besides, she knows that what happened between Pramheda and her lover could not compare to the relationship Clarke and Lexa have, it was completely different, And even if one day, it does turn out that Clarke will betray her and she will end up being burned alive like Becca, she will have no regrets. Especially not now.

Lexa glanced over her shoulder, to the bed where Clarke was vast asleep. Exhausted no doubt. No matter how well trained she was, nothing would have prepared Lexa for doing what Clarke had done. Lexa could only watch and support her wife, it made her feel hopeless and she had a new found respect for her wife since last night.

There was a soft knock on the door, and a short silence before it opened and Indra peeked her head inside. Her expression softened when she looked at Lexa.

“Heda, scouts report that Anya has returned and reached the city gates. Would you like to see her, or should I tell her to wait till morning, once you have all rested?”

“Indra, you and I both know there will not be a force strong enough to prevent her from coming here. If she is at the gates, she will already have heard the news.”

“Sha, Heda.”

“Just tell her to be quiet.”

Indra nodded and then closed the door. Lexa smiled and went to sit on the couch that looked out on the balcony. The doors were open, the summer heat allowed for it and Lexa welcomed the cool breeze that occasionally found its way inside. She sighed, from today on, everything will be different. With forming the coalition, with the Mountain gone and with achieving peace, or something close to it, there already had been so many change. It’s been almost twelve years since Skaikru landed at her doorstep, they’ve come a long way since then. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath to try and work through all the emotions that went through her right now.

Joy, so much joy, but also fear. Lexa waged countless wars, faced the stubbornness of council members and ordered executions of criminals. But this? This was something she knew nothing about. The last few months countless of people had given them advice but Lexa now knew that all the advice given to them would be discarded. This was something she and Clarke had to do together, discover together and she wasn’t afraid to admit that it scared her. 

She looked up when Clarked stirred in the bed and rolled over. Lexa watched her closely, she didn't want Clarke to wake up yet, she needed the rest and it had taken a long time to convince her to get some sleep. Luckily the peaceful rising of her chest continued and Lexa closed her eyes, enjoying the quiet in the room while it lasted. It wouldn't be long before Anya will come barging into the room, though she hoped that her General will at least heed the warning of being silent. Anya had been away on a mission, despite current events, life continued and there always was something to be done.

She had no choice but to send Anya to the Yujleda capital after news arrived of a coup. The current leader was loved by many, and a great supporter of the Coalition, but after two crucial events he had lost a lot of support with a coup as result. Lexa will never intervene with internal politics in the clans, but a coup is dangerous and could cause troubles for the Coalition, so she had sent Anya to assess the situation. The fact that she already returned meant that the situation had been resolved but Anya will no doubt report the details to her once she arrived. 

Thinking back of the day she had to tell the General to go there brought a smile to her face. She was not happy because she wanted to be here with Lexa when the time arrived. Against better judgement, Anya had mentioned the names of five other Generals before Lexa interrupted her and reminded her that the situation in Yujleda was delicate and Anya was the best and probably the only option.

“Leksa.”

Anya stood inside, Lexa had been dwelled off with her thoughts enough to not even notice her come in, she wondered how long she’d actually stood there.

“Onya.”

She had not even taken the time to clean off the evidence of traveling, dried up streaks of dirt were still on her armor and cheeks. But Lexa didn't care and let the closest person she had to a sister carefully hug her.

“Welcome back.”

Anya finally pulled back. “I told you to wait until I returned.”

“You should have returned sooner.”

“Yujleda’s people are very stubborn.”

“That is why I sent someone equally as stubborn to help them resolve the situation.”

“I am not stubborn.”

Lexa scoffed. “I think Raven believes otherwise. What would she think when she finds out you came here first?”

“I think she will forgive me just this once.”

Lexa chuckled, she thought so too. This was an exceptional situation and one that might not happen again, but she already secretly hoped it would. 

“Enough of this, let me have a look at him.”

Lexa leaned back and carefully pulled away the linen cloth so that Anya could have a closer look at the little bundle that rested peacefully in her arms. 

“Her, Anya, she’s a girl.”

The joy in Anya’s eyes was the same she had seen in those of Abby when she first met her grandchild. The plan was for her to help deliver the baby but an emergency surgery had disrupted that plan, but she came immediately after.

“I am so happy for you, Lexa,” Anya said. “You are going to be a great mother.”

“I will try to be.”

To the best of her ability and beyond that. A challenge of one she had never faced before in her life, but she was ready for it. After all, if she could win wars, handle a room filled with ambassadors and bring peace to her people, raising a child should also be doable.

Right?


End file.
